The Walkman
by Shesshou's BynxS.Wooz
Summary: InuYasha Gets a walkman from Kagome so he won't get bored while she's away for final exams. She gives him a bunch of her cd's and Inu decides to make some changes...chapter 1 and revisions. Give us new songs to revise in your reviews!
1. The Walkman

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and I don't want to. I'd Rather admire Rumiko-san.

"...InuYasha! OSWARI!!" BAM!  
  
"OW, Bitch!! Why do you have to go to school anyway."  
  
Once again for the ump-teenth time InuYasha was trying and failing to keep Kagome from crossing through the well.  
  
"Because, Inu no Baka, if I don't pass my final exams, I'll have to stay back. Ehich means I won't graduate and I can't get into a decent college."  
  
"Who cares!?! How can your 'exams' be more important than finding the Shikon no ka-" "OSWARI!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
BAM! "OW! Cut it out, wench!"  
  
"OSWARI OSWARI OSWARI OSWARI OSWARI!!!"  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"  
  
"I'll be back in a week. Here, take this so you won't get bored," she told him, giving him a silver colored, circular thing and a bunch of square plastic things.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, still stuck to the ground from the necklace.  
  
"It's a CD walkman. You put this on your ears like this," she explained, clipping the headphones on his ears, "Put one of the CDs in the walkman," she continued, putting a CD into the walkman, "Press this button, and it'll play. You adjust the volume with this, and skip to different songs with this," she said, pointing to each thing in turn.

"You stop the song by pressing this button," she said pointing to the stop button. The spell was wearing off so she sped up. "Make sure the CDs have the picture side up and try not to scratch them. Ja ne."  
  
And with that she jumped into the well, leaving an intrigued InuYasha on the forest floor in a 2-foot deep, Inu shaped hole....  
  
--Later---  
  
InuYasha found a lot of the music very good if a bit strange. He thought he could relate to a lot of them so he decided to make some revisions. Starting with the CD with a picture of a girl on the front....


	2. Ocean Avenue

Under Goshinboku (Ocean Avenue, Yellowcard)  
  
There's a place under Goshinboku  
Where I always sit and talk with you  
We were both 15 and it felt so right  
Searching all day staying up all night  
Staying up all night  
  
There's a place on the edge of The Bone Eater's Well  
We would Cross through time from then and now  
We were both 15 and it felt so right  
Searching all day staying up all night  
Staying up all night  
  
If we could find them now things would get better  
We could leave this time and run forever  
Find the Shikon shards and I will take you away  
  
There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go it's everything I see  
When I sleep I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that your here tonight  
That your here tonight  
  
If we could find them now things would get better  
We could leave this time and run forever  
I know someway, somehow we'll be together  
Find the Shikon shards and I will take you away  
  
I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
Praying that the new moon will not rise  
Well be together for one more night somewhere somehow  
  
If we could find them now things would get better  
We could leave this time and run forever  
I know someway, somehow we'll be together  
Find the Shikon shards and I will take you away


	3. The Rock Show

The Girl from the Future (The Rock Show Blink 182)

Disclaimer: This is counting for everything; I don't own InuYasha or anything we revise.

Inu: That's Right!

* * *

Getting stuck on the tree in the woods for  
acting stupid, getting hit by the miko  
50 years after, I got free of that arrow  
I remember that it's the first time that I saw her there

She's stuck in the past because she's a miko  
I'm kinda nervous, cause I think that she's the same girl  
She's not her, she died one that day  
She took my hand and that minute I swear

Because I fell in love with the girl from another time  
She said sit and I fell down on a dime  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
Can't wait 'til the shikon shards are found  
I fell in love with the girl from the future

When we said we were gonna go and find it  
I remember what her jii-chan said about it  
15 without a purpose or direction  
We don't owe anyone a friggin' explanation

Because I fell in love with the girl from another time  
She said sit and I fell down on a dime  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
Can't wait until the shikon shards are found  
I fell in love with the girl from the future

Images of her inside my head  
I waited for her to come, she always kept me waiting  
And if I ever got a reason to I'd still ask her to stay  
Because she kept me waiting

Because I fell in love with the girl from another time  
She said sit and I fell down on a dime  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
Can't wait 'til the shikon shards are found  
I fell in love with the girl from the future

With the girl from the future  
with the girl from the future  
(I'll never forget that night)  
with the girl from the future......

* * *

Revised 12/28/04 


	4. My Alien

BaB: HEY AGAIN! I know I haven't updated this in a month! Sorry! This is an ode to Kagome from Inu! Isn't that cute??

Inu: No.

BaB: But its how you feel!

Inu: So?

BaB: You're so hurtful! Anyway, this is the third Chappie I've written today! It's a miracle! Normally it takes me days just to write one.

Inu: More like the sign of the Apocalypse. T-T

BaB: Kag-chan, the word please?

Kag: OSUWARI!!

Inu: OW! Evil!

BaB: right... anyway, here's a new Chappie! and i hate this cuz it aint savin the way i want it to! grrrrr....

My Alien by Simple Plan

Re-written as My Kagome by InuYasha Taisho

_I'm sick of being alone_

_When are you coming home?_

_Just a glimpse of your face_

_I can remember smelling your hair_

_I'll meet you anywhere_

_Somewhere that no one can retrace_

_Somewhere that nobody will know our faces_

_She has two arms to hold me_

_Rosary to o-su-wa-ri_

_She's not your typical Miko_

_My Kagome_

_She knows when something is wrong_

_When something doesn't belong _

_She can see in my heart_

_And I hope that when she's with me_

_There is no conspiracy_

_She's not wasting her time_

_She can take me to the time that she calls home_

_In an era that will some day be my own_

_Please take me to your kaa-san _

_Tell her I will make you mine_

_She has two arms to hold me_

_Rosary to o-su-wa-ri_

_She's not your typical Miko_

_My Kagome_

_She has two arms to hold me_

_Rosary to o-su-wa-ri_

_She's not your typical Miko_

_She has two arms to hold me_

_Rosary to o-su-wa-ri_

_She's not your typical Miko_

_My Kagome _

_My Kagome_

_My Kagome _

BaB: Yay! I'm on a roll today! Oh, the fun!

Inu: :Bleh:

Kag: That's so sweet! :hugs Inu:

Inu: Hey, it worked!

BaB: What can I say? I'm a matchmaker! XD

Now, see that button under this?

It wants you to push it.

So...

CLICK IT!.......................V


End file.
